I said STOP, Why Don't You Listen?
by Hikari Ishimoto
Summary: Why can not he control himself around this goddess?


_**Warning: Graphic Scenes. Language. Rape. Yaoi.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**_

_**Pairing: Kakashi OC ≠ Asuma OC**_

_**Story Set: Modern Day Konohagakure.**_

_**Hello! Here is Hikari Ishimoto with another one of my 'stories'. ENJOY. *One Shot***_

_**STORY**_

Kakashi looked through the closet skimming for a suit.

"What about this one, Asuma?" He turned around with a purple suit.

Asuma looked over at the attractive young man. "Oh, haha"

Kakashi turned around with the suit and laughed. "Looks good for pimping though."

It was Friday night in Konohagakure. Tonight was supposed to be a guy's night out with the other man. Asuma was finally joining then man, but was not that good of picking outfits. You know? Since he does not go out much. Kakashi and him had talked earlier about the issue and Kakashi volunteered to help. Kakashi was over Asuma's house to help him pick out an outfit for the outing tonight. They all were supposed to go a fancy dinner than exclusive club that Kakashi had gotten them into. The other man were at Kakashi's and Gai's house getting ready.

Asuma had not told Kakashi, but he felt feelings for Kakashi. He has thrown several suggestions at Kakashi, but the silver haired man has rejected him every time. That man just loved Gai too much. He wanted to be more than just friends. Of course, he loved Kurenai and his family, but he was missing something. He has been wanting to tell Kakashi about this love for him. He just could not muster up the courage to tell Kakashi about his true feelings. He ached over Kakashi and yearned for his touch. He yearned to kiss those lips, touch his body, and have passionate sex with him. He stared at Kakashi's backside as Kakashi searched through his clothes. He looked at his curves and how every curve seem to fit perfectly to continue to the next curve. He looked at his long legs that were fully shown. He loved that Kakashi had not gotten fully ready before he came over. He loved the way he could make Sophie shorts and a tight fitting girl shirt work.

Kakashi turned around with a pair of pants and shirt. "You can wear-" He looked up to a distracted Asuma. "What?"

Asuma snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was thinking. What's the plan? How do you pull off that look?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I did not want to get ready right now because I would probably just mess up my outfit helping you. So, I just brought my stuff over here so I could help you and get ready. As for the look, I really do not know what you're talking about." He put his clothes down and turned around to find more options. He reached up on his tip toes to get Asuma's nice shoes, exposing his ass and tattoo on his lower back. "I just woke up, put my hair up, put some shorts on, and accidently grabbed one of Gai's form fitting shirts"

Asuma stared at that ass and licked his lips. "What I wouldn't do to fuck that ass"

Kakashi turned around. "What?"

Asuma noticed he said that comment out loud. "Uh, Uh, I said you kind of look like a girl with that on."

Kakashi turned back around. "I get that a lot when I wear stuff like this. Guess I was blessed with an optional body." Kakashi laughed.

Asuma kept staring at Kakashi's ass and could not get over this tense building. 'Fuck, I want his ass now. I cannot wait!' Asuma began to get uncomfortable in his lower extremities and his mind began to get clouded. He looked down and noticed a fast growing erection. 'Fuck' He got up and ran to the bathroom. Kakashi turned around at the sudden absence.

"Asuma, are you okay?" Kakashi walked through the bathroom.

Asuma unzipped his pants and brought out his throbbing erection. "I'm fine. Just go back to helping me find a suit. Okay?"

Kakashi walked back to the closet. "Okay. What suits you"

Asuma hurriedly sit on the toilet and started to jerk off furiously. He gripped the toilet and spread his legs out. "Fuck, it's like I cannot come!" He tried and tried to come, but his body wanted something more. He leaned back covered with sweat, but was still unsatisfied. His erection was throbbing and wanted something to fuck relentlessly. His mind began to get clouded and his judgments unstable. He kept thinking about Kakashi and his sexy body that travel through his mind every day. He thought about how Kakashi's smile was so sexy. He thought about how that sexy mouth could fit sweetly around his cock. His tongue would coil around his length and massage every inch. He thought about how his naked body would feel in his arms and how much pleasure he could cause this man. His erection seem to get harder while he fantasized about the young man. His mind began to get clouded with thoughts of fucking Kakashi.

Kakashi had picked out three outfits for Asuma to choose from. He was facing the door while staring at the outfits. "Pretty good I am. He has fancy jeans and a shirt with a jacket, a fancy blue suit, and finally another fancy white suit. I should pick out another outfit and accessories." He turned back around towards the clothes. "I should be a fashion guru!"

Asuma stalked out of the bathroom to peak into his closet at the Asian vixen turned around towards his clothes. He outline the gorgeous body and seem to be dazed in a trance. He quietly walked into his closet and stalked up to Kakashi. He reached out his arms to the man. His dick could not wait anymore. Kakashi began to turn around until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Asuma?"

Asuma let his hands wonder down to Kakashi's crouched and rubbed his crouch roughly. "What are you doing?" Kakashi was trying to pry his hands off of his crouch.

He started to kiss Kakashi on the neck. The other man shuttered at his arousal spot and quickly became really uncomfortable. He felt Asuma's hard on and began to get disgusted. Of course, he is bi-sexual, but he is married. He loves his wife Gai and has a happy family. Asuma was supposed to be his friend after all and not a lover. Asuma put his hands up Kakashi's shirt to play with his nipples and started to pull down Kakashi's shorts as he hooked both thumbs in his shorts. Kakashi grabbed his shorts and swirled around.

"Get off me Asuma!" Kakashi was trying to push Asuma off of him.

Asuma refused to let go of Kakashi and continue to plant kisses on the ailing man dragging him back into position. Kakashi pushed away from Asuma and ran for the door. He got outside the door and headed for the main door. Asuma ran after him like a madman and grabbed him by his waist before he could reach the door. Kakashi started to struggle and scream.

"Oh god! Please stop it! If this is some joke you are totally fucked!" Kakashi began to panic.

Asuma picked him up roughly and threw Kakashi on the bed. He began to straddle him to hold Kakashi's arms down. "I want to fuck you so bad. Please, let me fuck you."

"Fuck! Asuma! Stop this right now! You are NOT fucking me! Snap out of it! I keep telling you no! We will never be together because I do not love you!" Kakashi struggled to get this man off of him. Asuma raised up to take off his shirt and then tried to lean in to grab Kakashi's arms again. Kakashi struggled enough to get one arm free to slap Asuma across the face hard. Asuma let go of Kakashi's arm and seem to be stun by this sudden slap. Kakashi saw an opportunity and dug his nails in Asuma's chest to push him away. Asuma snatched Kakashi's hands away from his chest.

"Oh, you like it rough you fuck?"

Asuma got frustrated and wanted his quick fuck from the man he was fantasized by. Asuma raised his fist at Kakashi and the other put his hands up in order to block the blow. The assaulter moved his hands out the way and punched the other across the face. Kakashi face went with the punch and as he open his eyes he saw blood on the pillow. He stared and felt pain coming from his lower lip. He looked back up at Asuma only to get another blow to the face that connected with his eye. Kakashi went limp for a moment from the sudden forces that were applied to his face.

Asuma took Kakashi's panties off with his shorts while he was stunned and position himself. Kakashi snapped out of and started to struggled again.

"Please! Stop it! I do not want this!" He started to buck his hips in order for Asuma to get off. "We are supposed to be friends!"

Kakashi struggled enough to stop Asuma from thrusting into him. He had twisted his body to the side. Asuma let go of him and twisted fully onto his stomach.

"S-S-Stop it.." Kakashi begged with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Asuma wrapped his arm around his waist to pull Kakashi up a little bit so he could have entrance. He started to push inside the warm tight bundle of muscles. His dick began to feel the pleasures of this new Holy Grail. It felt so smooth and soft.

"It's so tight." He grunted.

Kakashi squeezed in order to detour Asuma but it obviously did not help. "Asuma…please…" Kakashi was interrupted with a sudden thrust into his ass that was strong and brutal.

Kakashi bolted out crying. "Stop it!" He struggled. "Asuma, it hurts!"

Kakashi was repeatedly slammed into but he soon gave up the struggle. He felt as if his inside was on fire. He felt his flesh ripping. He felt the intruding piece of flesh thrusting into him hard and fast. "Stop…" Kakashi whimpered almost a whisper. He felt as if his heart was torn.

Asuma wrapped his hand into Kakashi's hair and pulled his head up. The other young man grunted as this new pain was coming at him. Asuma thrust so hard into Kakashi that he did not notice the blood that was building up. The pleasure was building up in Asuma's stomach and the coil was running short. Asuma started unmercifully pounding into Kakashi and just moved Kakashi's arms out of the way when he was blocked. Kakashi grabbed Asuma's arm, but it was futile.

"You feel so good. So good." Asuma breathily.

"Asuma…it hurts." Kakashi gripped Asuma's arm.

Kakashi was grunting, but looked lifeless as Asuma pounded him. Pleasure was not felt by anyone accept for the attacker. Kakashi was not prepare for this and was not relaxing him muscles at all for this brutal attack. He knew he should relax, but this brought back too many memories for him to handle. He hand to put up a fight, but he was just shocked about what was really happening. Asuma was reaching his climax and gripped the covers. "Shit!" He gave his last thrust and came his warm liquid into the torn hole. He did not move because of the last ripples of pleasure bursting in him. His mind was getting to become clearer. Kakashi's mind became blacker as he widened his eyes. He slid out of Kakashi and focused his attention on the man below him. He looked down to see blood on his penis.

"What…" He looked to Kakashi's back side to discover all the blood. "Oh my god, what did I do?!" He panicked and reached to nudge Kakashi. "Kakashi, wake up! I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you! My mind just got overwhelmed!" He shook Kakashi, but he did not move. He rolled Kakashi over to find Kakashi's eye were glazed over, but his breathing was rapid .

"Kakashi, please!" Asuma got off of Kakashi quickly aided him. He had made a terrible mistake. Kakashi did not look good. His skin looked clammy and he looked dazed and confused. Asuma cupped his face and felt his pulse. "Shit, is he having a panic attack?" Asuma rushed to the phone, but stopped. "If I call, they will know what I did." He stopped and rushed over to Kakashi.

"Look at me! Please calm down. It's okay. I'm sorry Kakashi." He stared at the ailing man and laid his head onto the other's chest. He cried into his chest. As it went on he noticed a slowed breathing and slower heart rate. He looked up to see Kakashi blinking in order to get a hold of the situation.

"I cannot let him see me let this…I feel disgusting" Asuma ran into the bathroom in order to clean himself up.

Kakashi raised up and winced at the pain he felt. "I'm in so much pain.." He reached down and brought his hand back up for it to be covered in blood. "Oh...my god." He started to cry uncontrollable. Asuma stared at him through the bathroom door. He knew he done something bad. He walked over to Kakashi.

"Please let me help you."

Kakashi looked at the voice that betrayed him. He smacked his hand. "Fuck you! You're seriously going ask my permission for you to help me after you raped me? This is why I could NEVER love you. You're a fucking brute and do not know how to love. Why does Kurenai even put up with you?" Kakashi's eyes were dark and emotionless.

Asuma stared into those eyes and felt his life being sucked out of him.

"Call a fucking ambulance!" Kakashi panicked. "I'm still bleeding!" Kakashi started to rock back and forth.

Asuma reached for him again but was rejected once again. "Kakashi, I have to help you!"

"Oh, you feel fucking obligated to help me because you raped me you fucking dick! Get away from me!" Kakashi really could not move to get a phone because of all the pain he was receiving. "Call an ambulance for god sake! I need medical attention! "Kakashi demanded. He cried for help.

Asuma did not know what to do. He felt helpless and wishes he never would of black out and did what he did. He did not know it was about to be worse.

Kakashi muscles started to tighten and stiffened. He his eyes stared dilute and he started convulsing. Asuma rushed over to him and panicked. "Shit! He is having a seizure! "He looked on Kakashi's left wrist to find his medical alert bracelet. He frantically looked for the number to dial.

"Asuma, what the hell did you do to my husband?!"

He jerked around to see Gai wide eyed. Gai and the guys had drove over to Asuma's house to check on how his status was coming along.

"I had left and when I came back I found him like this. I tried to help, but he started convulsing!" He lied in order to not make the situation worse.

Gai frowned but did not have time to think of all the things wrong with that statement. "Oh my god! I will tend to him! Just call the number on his bracelet!" Gai ran over to his loved one and turned him on his side to keep from swallowing his tongue. He cringed at the blood that seem to be pooled.

Asuma called for help, but needed it himself.


End file.
